


No room to think

by leonardodavenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Communication, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Trans Male Character, short mention of top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: Matteo is so sleep deprived that he hardly functions. He decides to catch David and persuade him to get to bed early in the evening to fuck. It's a great plan. The problem is, that he's almost too tired to even do anything. Almost.





	No room to think

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first fic in the Druck fandom, which I know is weird since it’s ending. But that’s part of why I wanted to write. I don’t want to let the show go. This is also smut, because I like writing smut and because there’s not enough in this fandom (let’s be real, there’s never enough). 
> 
> Because David is trans and on T, I’ve made some assumptions about his body and what it would look like and how he would talk about it in his head. If anything isn’t clear, there’s a lot of information out there, but this is based on my own knowledge so ask for clarification if you need it. I can be found on my tumblr [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about anything. Also, I would love to get comments!

**Matteo**

In the year or so since he got together with David, Matteo’s slightly depressing but easy life was not so easy anymore. Not all the time, anyway. David was a morning person, for starters. Some mornings, David let him be and went for a run or went early to his studies. Other mornings, Matteo woke up to David’s kisses or wandering hands. When David let him be, Matteo was able to sleep as long as possible and continue his day as planned. His lectures and extra job were mostly so late in the day that he could do that. He could have his morning pasta, take a shower, stare at his computer, and make his leisurely way to University, or work.

He liked those mornings.

When David was still in his bed when he woke, things were made infinitely more complicated. David would wake up far too early, cling to Matteo like a koala, and prying himself away from David’s groping always required more effort than Matteo was willing to offer. They always ended up fucking, and it always messed up his routines for the day. 

To be fair, Matteo loved those mornings. A lot. Actually, he loved to fuck in the morning. He was really relaxed and without his shields as he woke up, like all his worries hadn’t turned on yet. And the sex was always amazing. Sometimes quick, but always amazing. And actually, it always made him less stressed and better able to say “fuck it” to the loss of his routines.

He just… needed more sleep. 

He was so sleep deprived at the moment that he hardly functioned. He fell asleep _ everywhere_. That could happen before David, too, of course, but lately it was getting kinda ridiculous.

Matteo was aware that a possible logical solution was that he could start to go to bed earlier in the evenings. He knew that very well. He just forgot to, all the time. He got lost in a game or watching a show and forgot. 

So, he decided that it could be a smart idea to catch David and persuade him to fuck in the evenings instead. If they started something early enough, he might even get to sleep before it was three in the morning. It was a great plan. Logical.

That was his plan today. He was going to fuck David, so they could go to bed early and he could rest under the warm, heavy weight of David's arm and get some much-needed sleep. Hours and hours of sleep.

Plans don’t always work, though.

It was evening, they had just eaten dinner, David had been on a run, and was in the shower, and Matteo was relaxing on the sofa and everything was just right for his plan. The problem was… Matteo was stressed out. He had too many things to think about, like the bills he forgot to pay last week, and his boss nagging him, and his studies, and… he was so tired. It was like all the energy was sucked out of him. Some days when he was stressed, he’d feel an anxious buzzing energy driving under his skin. Others, like today, the lethargy was bone deep and he could hardly drag himself to the couch to flop down. So the idea of actually making any fucking happen was almost too much.

He sat on the sofa, staring into space, and realized that there was one important perk of morning sex: he was mostly too sleep drunk to remember anything else to worry about, no thoughts intruded to drag him off centre. He was never stressed out in the mornings. Morning sex was damn good. 

He wanted David tonight, felt the soft pull of his lust edging into his body, but it felt like too much hassle to initiate something. It felt like even more hassle to go through with this. Matteo mostly wanted to just… come hard and then go to sleep, really. 

But then David came out of the shower, looking far too delicious, with his golden skin and damp hair and just a towel around his waist. Damn. 

“I think I’ll have a shower, too,” Matteo croaked, trying not to sound too affected, as his eyes swept up and down the planes of David’s body. 

David sent him a half smile, noticing the gaze as his eyes darkened. “At this hour? Do you have plans?”

Matteo just shrugged and slid past him into the bathroom, hoping that the warm water could wake him up a little. Maybe make him relax. Maybe make him forget about wanting to fuck while having no energy.

That was far too optimistic, of course. The shower made him feel tired, and warm, but he was still so very, very stressed out. Fuck. He put on boxers and sweatpants, and threw on a shirt he found on the nearest hanger, uncertain if this evening would lead to anything other than just going to bed early. He really _ should _try to do that, at least. 

David looked at him as he came into the living room. 

“You okay?” he asked. “You seem… tense.” 

Matteo huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I guess. Have a lot on my mind.” 

David shrugged. “I know the feeling,” he said. “This day felt like it was so long. It helped to take a run, though.” He stretched, and looked like a pleased cat as he did so.

Matteo gave a crooked smile. “Stop trying to make me want to run. It won’t happen.”

David grinned. “Maybe you should start up boxing, like Amira. Get some steam out.”

“MMm...” Matteo just muttered. He couldn’t quite imagine it, although it did sound not so bad, better than running. He sank onto the sofa next to David. Kissed his cheek and snuggled into him. It felt nice. 

But how to get from here to… the bed? It seemed like an awful lot of work. It seemed like _ too much _ work. Should he just start kissing David or drag him to the bedroom? How could he persuade David to do something quick and easy? Did he even want quick and easy? 

Matteo sighed. Everything would have been so much easier if he could just not have to make a single decision before morning. 

**David**

David was kissing Matteo, slow and steady, and Matteo was warm next to him. There was something restless over his movements, and a restrained tension. David wondered what it was all about. Their kisses were getting more daring, more intense, and David had a distinct feeling that _ things _were happening. But at the same time, Matteo didn’t seem like he was quite there. 

Matteo pulled back and looked at David, breathing a little heavy because of the kisses, with eyes glazed and lips reddened. “So, can I ask you something?” 

The question surprised David. He shrugged, smiling a little, thumb pressing a small circle on Matteo’s cheek. “What do you mean? Of course, you can.”

Matteo kept looking at him, and now he pursed his lips. His hands were resting around David’s neck and his fingers twitched over his skin. _ Oh yes_, he was restless. “I just have this wish.”

David gave a soft laugh. "Really? Well, I’m not a genie, Matteo.”

Matteo nodded, smiled that lopsided smile of his. “Ok.” 

Then he didn’t say anything more. There was a tension and frustration behind his controlled expression, and David finally got it. Matteo was serious, he wanted to ask about something, and it seemed like he was struggling with it. David’s throat tightened. Matteo wasn’t used to saying what he wanted. Sometimes it was as if he hardly knew what that even was. He had told David that one of the best things with David was that he made Matteo feel understood. David always waited for him to say what he meant, he said. David always saw him and listened to him. However, sometimes Matteo got too many thoughts in his head. He worried. He worried about everything. All the possibilities became too much. Was this one of those times? 

“What would you wish for, Matteo?” David asked. 

“I don’t know,” Matteo said, though David could see that he knew very well. Matteo stared at David for a long time, his eyes dark and inscrutable. Finally, he spoke. 

“I’m tired all the time.”

“Yeah, duh, you stay up far too late.”

“And you wake me up early in the morning.”

David smiled. “Yeah.” He loved to wake Matteo up in the morning, loved the way his body would relax into David’s. Soft and pliant and always willing to fuck. 

“And I love that,” Matte continued, as if he’d heard the smug thought. “I just think it could be smart to… get to bed earlier in the evenings.” His eyes flickered up to David’s, looking at him from under long long lashes. “And it might help if you came with me.”

David couldn’t help the laugh he gave then, releasing some of the tension that had built before Matteo spoke. “Are you saying what I think you are saying?” 

Matteo laughed, too, looking more at ease. “I suppose.”

David pulled him closer, and kissed him. “You have it all planned, huh? To seduce me and get me to bed?” 

“Something like that,” Matteo sighed, suddenly looking more tired and vulnerable. “It’s just… I’m so tired. And stressed out.”

He did look exhausted. The bags under his eyes were blue smudges, and David felt suddenly as if the joyful buzz of excited energy that fizzled through his body when he’d worked out what Matteo was suggesting was asking too much. He swallowed his excitement down.

“Well, it’s not like we have to do anything.”

Matteo groaned, his frustration clear in his voice. “No! I want to do something! I mean, if you’re up for it.” There was a faint crimson flush on his cheeks.

David kept his gaze, while a spark of fire flickered in his gut. “I’m up for it. Sure, I’m tired too, but not too tired. As long as you really are sure.”

“Good.” Matteo’s eyes slid to the side, and he smiled. He still looked tired, but so beautiful that David’s skin was suddenly tight and he wanted, more than ever. “You know,” Matteo said, his voice quiet and contemplative, “I sometimes struggle to find the energy to decide stuff when I’m tired? What if I just… would like you to decide what to do right now?"

”You want me to decide.” David’s voice came out hoarser than he thought it would. Because _ yes, _ he would really love that. And if Matteo really was this tired, then David wanted to do whatever he could to make it good for him.

It wasn’t like he always wanted to be the one to take initiative. They both liked to change things up from time to time. Sometimes Matteo took the lead, other times David. Right now, it seemed like Matteo wanted David to do it. 

“You’ve been kinda tense today,” David muttered. He let his finger trace Matteo’s skin. “Is it about that?”

“Maybe. Probably.” Matteo stared at the ceiling. “Yeah. I guess I’m stressing with everything I need to do, and… I’m so tired too. I just don’t want to think right now, or make any choices, really. I just want _ you _.” He looked at David and held his gaze. “And I want you to do the thinking.” A chuckle slipped from his lips. “If that’s okay.” He swallowed, looked over at David. “Is that okay?”

David paused. He blinked at Matteo, taking in the parted lips and the sudden heat in his eyes. David’s pulse sped up. 

"I just don’t want to decide anything, or think anything, right now," Matteo continued when David didn't speak. He flushed, his cheeks reddening under David’s stare. "I..." He trailed off and licked his lips, quick and nervous. "I would prefer it if you did." 

David could tell it wasn't an easy thing for him to ask for. It took a few seconds, but eventually, David found his bearings. “I can do that,” he said, a little breathless. “I’d like that.”

They held each other’s gaze. David was a little distracted by the press of Matteo’s knee against his, and the way the material of his shirt stretched tight across his shoulders when he shifted, and the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

David took a deep breath and got up, realising he had to start this if he ever wanted anything to happen. “Okay then. Come.” He took Matteo’s hand, pulled him up from the sofa and walked towards the bedroom. The bed seemed like the right place to be. 

Matteo smiled tiredly as he shut the door behind them. He was still holding David’s hand. David looked at him, trying to focus, instead of staring at the way Matteo’s upper lip — a bit fuller than the lower, almost pouty when he pursed them — curved, or the way his blue eyes sparkled in the half-lit room. 

“Let’s get your clothes off,” David muttered. 

Matteo smiled, and they started to take off Matteo’s open shirt. It was slow, much slower than usual. Matteo’s movements were less coordinated, and David kept having to help. He slid the shirt down and over Matteo’s shoulders, exposing the pale expanse of his chest. He couldn’t help running his fingers down it, watching the way it dipped beneath them as Matteo sucked in a shocked breath as if he hadn’t expected the touch.

His pants and boxers followed, Matteo kicking them off once David had them far enough down his legs. Matteo stretched his arms in the air and muffled a yawn. David got lost for a moment, looking at Matteo. David loved Matteo like this. Offering the long stretches of his pale body in front of him, for him to admire and to kiss and to touch. David looked and looked, admired how Matteo’s chest was expanding every time he took a breath, and how Matteo was shivering a little.

Matteo yawned and rubbed his face, still looking a little tired, but a with a curled half-smile, almost a little shy. “Like what you see?” he asked, gesturing down at his naked form with one hand. “I mean, I know you’ve seen it all before, but still.” His crooked grin and the teasing cockiness of his words was somewhat betrayed by his posture. His eyes had a wideness to them David recognized, one that made the whites stand out against his irises and the darkness of his eyelashes. David could feel the adrenaline shaking through Matteo. He could see those minute shivers under the skin of his naked body. 

David knew Matteo didn’t really worry about showing his naked body, he rarely did. But his joke revealed that he perhaps was a little tense. 

“What, do you want me to praise your good looks, hottie?” David teased, and tickled Matteo under his armpits. Kissed him on the cheek, tried to blow a raspberry against his neck. Matteo had to laugh, and the tension in his body eased away. 

“Cut it, asshole,” he smiled, and it was as if his smile came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him. Shadow and light were playing over his torso in the half-lit room. He was a living work of art, his pale skin so tempting to touch.

Fire flickered in David’s gut and burned up his throat. _ Hell yes_. Matteo was beautiful like this. He reached one finger out and touched, slid it from Matteo’s clavicle down to his hip bone. His eyes flickered back up to Matteo’s, and his voice dropped as he said, “I definitely still like what I see, Matteo.” He smiled, shaking his head at the thought that he might not. 

“Good.” Matteo moved so he could lean his head on David’s shoulder, sighing deeply. He reached up and curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of David’s neck. He tilted his head and they gazed at each other. 

David leaned closer, capturing Matteo’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. Matteo was still for a moment, as if processing the movement, what David was doing, and then his mouth opened, gave way easily, eagerly, pliant and warm beneath David’s. He was so sleepy, soft and slow in his movements, and David loved it, loved when he could casually drag a hand down his side and feel his flat stomach and span a wide palm over one narrow hip. Loved it when Matteo would relax into it when sleepy like he was.

David sighed into the kiss. Nothing compared to the feel of Matteo’s slightly parted mouth pressing warm and damp against his. His lips were firm, smooth satin and Matteo sucked at his mouth gently, withdrawing and returning to take more.

Matteo’s head bent, his lips brushing David’s ear. His breath was warm against David’s skin, and made him shiver. “You need to get your clothes off, too.”

“Yes.” David practically sighed the word, he was hit with such a sudden need. His hands shook a little as he let them skim Matteo’s lean hips and slide over the soft skin of his back. 

Matteo brushed his nose along David’s, his right hand flexing in David’s hair. His left hand cupped David’s chin. They locked eyes, and then they kissed again, holding each other in a long, heated kiss that was all curling tongue and sucking lips. David could feel the heat from Matteo’s body, and groaned into Matteo’s mouth, pulling him closer. Matteo slid fingers underneath the edge of David’s t-shirt, teasing the skin just above the waistband of his sweatpants with feathering strokes. David shuddered, clutching at Matteo’s body, trying to arch against him, stopped only by the hands now trapped between them.

When Matteo pulled his mouth away to nip at David’s jaw, David groaned. “Matteo...” He tried to shift closer again, seeking that delicious friction. 

Matteo’s hands dropped to David’s hips to hold him still. “Clothes. Off.” The words were like a harsh grunt from his kiss-pink lips. Right now, he didn’t seem very tired anymore. Long, warm fingers curled around the hem of David’s t-shirt, and lifted.

David kept his gaze on Matteo’s face as he reached over his shoulder to tug the cotton tee over his head. David tossed the shirt away, enjoying the look Matteo swept across his chest.

The air was cold against David’s skin and he felt extra naked now that he had his top surgery done and didn’t need to use the binder anymore. It hadn’t been long enough for him to really get used to it, but it felt good, though. Just right. Of course, it didn’t hurt that Matteo looked at him with dark, hungry eyes. Everything felt so good with Matteo. Easy.

David wanted to take it slow. He held Matteo’s gaze as he reached forward and let his hands cup Matteo’s face. Matteo sucked in his breath, but stayed very still, even as muscles jumped in his jaw, worked in his throat. David touched his fingers to Matteo’s cheek, traced them down along his jaw, then brushed his thumb over his lips, just to watch them part, purse slightly to press a kiss against the pad of David’s thumb. He’d known he would do that; he almost always did, and it made something warm and tight twist together in David’s stomach at the sweetness of it, every single time. He dropped his hands onto Matteo’s bare shoulders.

They kissed again, slowly and softly. Matteo’s hands came up, then settled at the back of David’s neck, and he leaned into the kiss, holding David still as he slipped his tongue into David’s mouth, curling and licking as if savoring the taste of his favourite candy. 

David shivered a little, pleasantly, and his arms tightened around Matteo, pulling him closer, legs sliding together. And _ oh god_, he felt the achingly hard press of Matteo’s cock against his hip, tantalisingly close but not enough with the fabric between them dulling the sensation. He groaned into Matteo’s mouth, his hands stroking down Matteo’s back to his lean waist, pulling him closer but never close enough.

They kissed until they were both breathless, until David’s lips felt swollen and tingling and his head was full of the taste and scent of Matteo.

Matteo drew back and sucked in his breath, swallowed. “You need to get your pants off, too,” he said. He didn’t hesitate at all as he reached forward, skimming his hands lightly, barely touching, over David’s trousers, until he reached the waistband. David let his arms hang loose and waited as Matteo slowly slid the fabric down, then hesitated, his fingers barely resting against David’s boxers, tilting his head back to look up at him.

David nodded, swallowing dryly. Matteo hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers, scooting back and drawing both sets of pants down over David’s thighs. David was sometimes in awe over how safe he always felt with Matteo, doing this. Maybe it helped, seeing how unapologetic Matteo acted when he was naked. And seeing the love and lust in his eyes. 

Matteo got the boxers and pants down past David’s knees to his shins, and David stepped out of them, took them out of Matteo’s hands to set aside on a nearby chair. 

Matteo sat down on the bed, still looking at him. Like he was waiting. Maybe he was.

David sat down next to him, cupped his face and kissed him, David licking slowly into Matteo’s mouth, sucking lightly. Matteo’s responses were eager, passionate but still somehow soft, open under David’s lips and tongue, even as he slid his fingers up into David’s hair, leaned into him. It was hard to pull himself away from that open-mouthed eagerness, the sweetness of Matteo’s kiss, the way he ducked his head down after David pulled away to press warm, dragging kisses along Matteo’s jaw, down his neck. David curled his fingers around the back of his head, couldn’t resist pushing them into the soft, damp strands of his hair.

“Do you want to suck me?” David muttered, feeling almost nervous. He still felt a little strange saying things like that out loud sometimes, but it was worth it, to see Matteo’s reaction, the way his eyes widened with a delighted lust at the suggestion.

Matteo licked his bottom lip, took a deep breath. Then he gave David that lopsided happy-dopey smile of his with glossy wet lips. “Hell yes,” he said. “I want to do that.”

The look in his eyes made a helpless desire rush through David. David smiled and kissed him again. They kissed deeply, with Matteo wrapping himself as tightly around David as he could get, his cock pressing close to where David wanted it, but not close enough to give any friction. The asshole knew what he was doing, too, knew this always got David wound up and needy.

David pulled back. He put both his hands on Matteo’s head. He let his fingers glide into Matteo’s soft hair. “Any time,” he said, trying to sound cocky, but hearing the breathless need in his voice. “I’m waiting.” He sat back to give Matteo more room and waited until Matteo kneeled down on the floor in front of him, braced his hands on David’s thighs.

Matteo ducked his head down and smiled, just a little. “Sure thing,” said, sounding hoarse. He spread David’s legs open and dragged his thumb across his throbbing head. David didn’t have the words to respond, but his hips bucked against Matteo.

_ Fuck_, it felt so good. David groaned, as Matteo pressed his cheek against David’s inner thigh, and took a deep breath. The flicking of his tongue tracing wicked little circles around David’s cock made him buck again. And again. The touches were so delicate they fired him up more than giving him any release, circling that centre but never touching where David most wanted him to. 

David tangled his fingers into Matteo’s tousled dark blonde hair, while he let Matteo lick and suck at him as much as he wanted, his fingers tightening in Matteo’s hair at the feeling. Matteo moaned just a little at that pull, sucked David’s entire cock right into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. David squeezed his eyes shut, let his hand settle at the back of Matteo’s neck.

Matteo sucked and licked and David was helpless under him. He fisted his hands in Matteo’s hair and started to roll his hips, grinding against Matteo’s face. He was a mess of adrenaline and need. Matteo continued to suck David, alternating deep pulls with running his tongue right over David’s sensitive dick, over and over again. Sometimes David liked to have Matteo’s fingers inside, but right now, this was more than enough. Matteo’s movements sent starbursts of pleasure exploding along his spine.

All David could focus on was Matteo’s tongue dragging over him and around the head. David was making noises. They were all breathy and desperate. His thighs were trembling, he could feel the tension building and building, knew he was getting closer.

Matteo tilted his head and looked at him with all the trust and love in his eyes as he lazily licked one more stripe over David. David swallowed. It was almost too much just to look at him like this, his head tucked onto David’s thigh, tilted sideways so he could see him, his pink cheeks and pale skin, strands of his hair a little damp now and curling against his forehead, his swollen lips slick with saliva, his tongue flicking over the head of David’s cock while firmly holding his gaze.

David couldn’t get over how much Matteo loved to give oral sex. He acted more like David was doing something for him, moaning back in his throat, sensual and focused entirely on the task, his eyes half-lidded, slipping closed, his lashes fluttering. He would get sweaty, hot and needy, rock back on his heels as his cock hardened between his legs without even a touch, which he rarely bothered with, like he didn’t even care if he came as long as he got to suck David off.

Matteo was amazing, and the way he could be so casual about something like this, being naked in front of David, but entirely focused on _ him _ like he was some kind of vital problem he needed to solve, would never cease to be incredible to David—the determination Matteo always brought to things like this. 

David shivered, broke the gaze as Matteo’s tongue continued its movements and made him so hot and buzzing out of his skin. _ Damn. _He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

He writhed on the soft bed, and they both filled the quiet room with the sound of their ragged gasps. David shivered as Matteo buried his face between his legs, starting to thrust harder with his tongue.

A twist of Matteo’s tongue made David shudder. He was throbbing with pleasure as Matteo pressed his mouth deliciously down onto him. 

“Fuck, Matteo!” David’s fingers dug into Matteo’s shoulders.

Matteo chuckled against David’s inner thigh, sending ripples of heated need right through his body, lighting every sensitive nerve. “Like that, do you, David?”

That tone, the teasing, light tone, licked at him like fire, setting him alight. He bent his knees, pulling Matteo further into the vee of his legs. “Fuck, yes. More.”

Matteo’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. “I should have known you’d be greedy.”

David used one hand to slap playfully at Matteo’s shoulder. “As if you’re not.”

“Hell, yeah, I am,” Matteo growled in response. He licked at David, and David was again lost in a haze of groaning, slippery, pressing pleasure. His heart thundered and his pulse pounded, and he knew his orgasm was close, the desire burning and swelling within him too much.

Matteo pressed his tongue harder against him, pushing inside him. 

David’s muscles tensed, his throat arched. Sensing he was close, Matteo increased the pace of his licking and thrusting, over and over.

“I want you to come in my mouth, David.”

Matteo talking like that to him between those explosive licks was just too much. David came in a rush, skin tightening all over. He heard himself calling out Matteo’s name, felt everything disappear in pleasure as Matteo continued pressing his tongue against him.

A second later, Matteo rested his face on David’s thigh, sighing. His teeth playfully bit the soft skin there, making David twist with another spasm of pleasure. David stroked his hands through Matteo’s hair. Matteo shifted and moved up so they faced each other. 

They lay panting in each other's arms for several long, breathless moments. David could feel the galloping rhythm of Matteo’s heart pounding into his chest, echoing the fierce rhythm of his own.

“For being stressed out and tired, you’re doing quite well right now.”

Matteo snorted with laughter. “I suppose so. Something about you wakes me up” He brushed his mouth over David’s lips in a gentle kiss, and David shivered. He wanted to make Matteo feel just as good. He wanted to make everything easy.

“Your turn,” he whispered, once his breathing had settled, his heart rate had slowed, and Matteo’s body had started to move against his own with a restless energy.

“Mm,” Matteo sighed, leaning into him, “I want…” His voice was hoarse with desire.

David lifted a hand to Matteo’s head, and let it stroke through his hair. Matteo leaned into his hand. 

“What do you want?” David asked, softly. 

Matteo groaned. “I don’t know. I just… I need…” He lifted his hips to press closer to him. “I want you to blow me. Or fuck me. Whatever you want.”

For all the energy he’d just displayed, Matteo was pliant now, restless, but his exhaustion was becoming apparent again. The silent reminder _ I don’t want to think tonight _is back, and David knew he had to make the decision. David wasn’t sure what he wanted, but ...

_ Fuck him… _ David shivered, excited suddenly by the idea if Matteo was up for it. He kissed Matteo and smiled. “Wait a sec.”

David pondered it as he sat up and moved over to the nightstand. He picked up his leather harness with a strap-on from the drawer. 

_ Yes_, that could work. 

He had bought it once, on a whim, and it had proved to be very nice indeed. The silicone dick attached to the harness wasn’t all that big, but it was pretty realistic. Matteo had always loved it, loved being fucked with it and David loved the way it felt to fuck him.. 

Matteo was still lying on the bed, still staring at him. His dick jumped when he saw David with his harness. His eyes were dark and his lips parted. “Nice. You want to use that?” 

“Maybe. What do you think?” 

Matteo smiled a crooked little smile, tired eyes lit up with desire. “I’d love that.” 

His sincerity was so plain in his voice that David didn’t need to be persuaded. He put it on with shaking hands. Then he wrapped his hand around it and stroked it.

The sensation was odd. On one hand, he knew that he couldn’t feel anything through the silicone. If he moved it right, the base rubbed against him in a way that sent tingles up his spine. But that was it.

On the other hand, this was awesome. David sometimes felt stronger with it on. 

He watched Matteo’s eyes widen as he stilled, breathed out through his nose. 

“Hell yeah,” Matteo muttered, his eyes dark and glassy as they focused on the silicone. “Fuck, how are you so hot?” He looked back up at David’s face, gaze traveling slowly up his body in a way that made David flush both with desire and with a heady joy that Matteo sees him like _ that, that he’s filled with that sort of want when he looks at David_. 

Matteo was a little more focused already. A little more at ease. David laid his hand on Matteo’s shoulder, skimmed it lightly up toward the back of his neck. Matteo met his gaze and sighed, and his hand dropped, loose, down against his thigh. His shoulders eased a little, relaxing.

David smirked. Matteo had seen him like this several times before, but it felt just as thrilling every time he looked at him this way.

Matteo’s eyes blazed into David’s, his grin devastating. Then he leaned in and nuzzled his face into David’s crotch and took a deep breath.

_ Fuck_. David had to get his own breath back under control. 

“We don’t have to–.”

“I want to,” Matteo laughed. Matteo looked at him, gaze intent. The heated look sent fresh tendrils of desire twisting down David’s torso, tightening his muscles and sending blood rushing through his body. “Seriously. I want you to fuck me.”

David watched him. Matteo was... he was really something, with blushing cheeks, tousled hair and pale skin. And the way he looked at him… David’s heart picked up, beating faster as he stared into Matteo’s eyes and saw the answering heat there. 

Suddenly Matteo has sat back up, and his hands were back, cupping David’s face and pulling him in for another kiss.

David kept expecting the devastating effect of Matteo’s kisses to wear off, for the glide of satin lips and hot velvet tongue to stop fogging his head with molten lust. But every single time Matteo’s mouth touched his, it made his heart beat faster and the fire of need under his skin burn bright.

“Just making sure,” David said, fighting for air. “If we feel like we need this to stop at any time, if you feel—”

“I’ll let you know, yes, David,” Matteo said, making it sound like David was being ridiculous.

But Matteo’s comfort wasn’t ridiculous, and David was going to remember that, even if Matteo couldn’t. 

“Good,” David just said. Then he took a deep breath. “First I have other plans, though.”

“Yeah?” Matteo looked at him with a curious look on his face.

David smiled. “Yeah.”

**Matteo**

Matteo felt so good. Going down on David had left him turned on and almost blissed out. He loved doing it. And, in a way, it was purely selfish. It helped his mind go blank, and the tiredness had melted away. He couldn’t believe how much joy he had felt, as well as how much he had been leaking, how heavy and stiff his cock had been. Matteo still felt like bubbles, light and fine, he felt like his entire body was singing with it.

Now David had his strapon on, and Matteo had no idea what David was planning. But it was okay. David looked so hot like this, and whatever he had planned would be good. Matteo didn’t have to think about it, and that’s what he wanted tonight.

David reached for Matteo, ran his thumb along his wet, swollen bottom lip, before cupping his hand under his jaw. “Damn, Matteo, I can’t get over it, you made me feel so good,” David whispered, in a hoarse voice, throaty and rough. 

David’s words made Matteo’s chest tighten and he could feel heat spread down over his face and neck. He kissed David and moaned into the kiss. He wanted David so badly, he couldn’t even think anymore. 

David ran his fingers through his hair for another moment, gentle and slow, then took a deep breath. “I think it’s my turn now,” he said. “To do my best.”

“God, yes.” Matteo nuzzled David’s neck. He pressed his nose and mouth into David’s skin and breathed in deep. _ God_, the smell was intoxicating, grounding.

David kept stroking his fingers lightly through Matteo’s hair. “Okay,” he said, and put his hands beneath Matteo’s elbows, coaxing him up a little. “Come, stand up a little.” Matteo did. David remained seated on the bed. “You talk a lot about how hot I am,” he said. He ran the back of his thumb down Matteo’s chest, to where the trail of hair started above his groin. “But you’re so hot yourself. Let me just look at you.”

“All yours,” Matteo murmured, his hands settling on David’s shoulders.

“You’re right,” David said, squeezing his rear a little, pulling him closer. “All mine.” He pressed his lips to Matteo’s chest, trailed them downward, and Matteo sighed, shifted a little. David licked at his chest, along his ribs. David rubbed his hands at Matteo’s rear, squeezed a little more, then slipped them down to rub and massage the backs of his thighs. Matteo shivered, a small delicate shudder, then shivered harder as David kissed down the flat planes of his stomach, still rubbing his hands along the back of his thighs, then just held them there as he kissed lines over Matteo’s pelvis, along his hipbones. And he settled his mouth over Matteo’s cock.

“Oh,” Matteo said, a low, surprised little grunt. David was going to suck him_. _ His hands twitched up, hovered in the air for a moment before they dropped again to his sides. David sucked, and Matteo’s hips jerked, arched up into it. “Oh,” he said again, on more of a groan, his chest heaving.

David grinned and licked a stripe down the bottom of Matteo’s cock. He slid his tongue around, skimmed his lips up the side, then settled his mouth over the head again, sucking at it. After a moment, he teased his tongue in a circle just under the head, and Matteo made a choked noise. “Oh, God, David,” he said, struggling not to buck into his mouth.

David pulled back just long enough to take a breath and grin. “You can hold on,” he said, and Matteo steadied himself on his shoulders. “Hold on tight,” David murmured, and took Matteo’s cock into his mouth again. It was hot, warm and wet and Matteo shivered. His breath hitched, starting to go heaving and heavy. He was already so turned on he knew it wouldn’t take much.

He dug his fingers desperately into David’s shoulders and his breath was dragged out of his throat as he trembled, hot all over. David just kept sucking on him, slow, even passes of his mouth sliding down over Matteo’s cock. Matteo moaned, trembled, locked his knees and held on tight to David’s shoulders, panting heavily. He started to tremble so much that he worried that his legs would give in.

David pulled him forward and onto his lap, then. After a bit of clumsiness, he slipped his hand between them and got it onto Matteo’s damp cock. Matteo made a desperate gasp into David’s shoulder and clutched David tighter, his knees going tight against David’s hips. David stroked his hot, wet cock slowly, from tip to base, his fingers sure and steady.

_ Fuck _, it was so good. Matteo’s breath almost wailed in his throat, with barely any sound. He couldn’t help it, his movements became more restless, little aborted twitches back and forth. All that mattered was David’s sure and slow movement over his cock. Matteo should be embarrassed about some of the noises he was making. They were all high-pitched, breathy and desperate. Matteo liked this almost too much. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was so turned on. 

“Mm,” he mumbled into David’s skin, as he felt himself tremble. Oh, he was getting close, so close. He buried his face in David’s neck, panting desperately, pressing soft wet kisses along his jaw, trying to distract himself. Heat crawled up from Matteo’s belly, making the skin of his chest, throat, and cheeks prickle. David’s fingers around his cock made it hard to breathe, to think. His movements sent tingling sparks of white-hot pleasure through Matteo’s body. 

And it just kept going. 

David kept at it, slowly, so teasingly slowly, until Matteo was really desperate. He was shifting over David, back and forth, not sure whether to push into David’s hand or pull away or what but was trying to keep himself still and just couldn’t. His fingers were digging in tight to David’s shoulders, surely leaving a mark. He was shaking and shuddering, a sweaty, trembling mess in David’s arms, limp but still restlessly moving. He just couldn’t stay still. 

His breath was whimpering in his throat, but he just lay there on David, clinging to him, not fighting it or begging, despite his desperate gasps into David’s shoulder like he couldn’t breathe. Despite his small, needy thrusts into David’s hand. There was pre-come wet on David’s fingers, making it slick and slippery as his hand moved, but Matteo still hadn’t come, despite how oversensitive he felt with all the sensations.

David finally took pity on Matteo when his breaths were almost just helpless moans, and stilled his hand, still holding his cock loosely. “Is it good?” David murmured against his ear.“Fuck, yes.” Matteo’s brain screamed. _ Yes yes yes yes_. He needed to come so bad. He gasped. Panted. Moaned. “It’s,” he finally managed, his voice breathless, slurred and cracked. “So close.” 

“You wanna come?”

“Yes. No. I want... more. Can you fuck me now?”

Matteo was surprised by his own question. He thought he had no idea what to do, that he was so tired he wanted David to decide everything. However, even with his foggy brain, he certainly had an idea right now. He shifted uncomfortably against David’s hand. “Oh, God,” he said, sounding just as desperate as he felt. “David.”

David looked just as surprised, but pleased. He cupped his hand against the back of Matteo’s neck. “Are you sure?”

“Mn… yeah.”

David moved his hand away from Matteo’s cock and Matteo gasped at the sudden loss, his hands clutching at David more tightly. 

“There,” David said, curling his hand loosely against Matteo’s hip. “As you wish.”

Matteo gave a tiny, broken sigh. Did he really want this? He needed so badly to come, but all the sensations, everything had given him a sense of peace, a white silence in his head. “Not sure if I’m happy or fucking… frustrated,” he slurred. “This is like... edging.” 

David smiled. “Your choice.”

“Fuck, I know,” Matteo muttered. For a second, he wondered if it was just pure stubbornness that kept him from begging for a quick release. He rolled his head loosely against David’s neck and relaxed against him. His cock was rock hard and smeared along David’s belly, but Matteo didn’t mention it, didn’t even rub against him. “Just give me a sec.” He could do this. His mind was silent, and he just lay boneless and limp against David’s chest, in his arms, his legs splayed wide over David’s thighs.

“Fuck,” David murmured, stroking his back again. “You know how beautiful and—and overwhelmed you look right now?” He swallowed.

“Mmm,” Matteo said. He had no idea. He only knew that he felt overwhelmed, overheated, pulled apart. He turned his face against David’s neck, pressed his forehead against his jaw, breathing through his mouth.

When David kissed his forehead, rubbed gently at his cheek, along his jaw, Matteo smiled slightly, shivered a little as David cupped his rear with his other hand. His hands lay against David’s shoulders, one sliding down to rest against his chest. He was still wound up, though. The heat was still jumping under his skin, and he couldn’t help making soft, barely audible sounds in his throat whenever David shifted against him, his cock desperately and achingly hard and pooling precome against David’s stomach.

David kissed Matteo’s cheek, and his eyes fluttered open as David carefully moved him down on the bed. Matteo shivered, but didn’t protest. He didn’t even try to rub against David, though he wanted desperately to do so. He shifted a little, rolling his hips.

David pulled back. “Matteo,” he whispered into Matteo's mouth. “Knees, on the bed. Okay?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Matteo said, a bit breathlessly. He turned and shuffled forward slightly to kneel on the bed, pulling one of their pillows near so he could lean on it.

Matteo could feel David’s eyes on him, knowing that this was one of David’s favorite positions. Matteo on his hands and knees, offering himself up to him like this just really did something to David. _ Hell_, it did something to Matteo, too.

David stroked his hand up along Matteo’s spine. Matteo sucked in his breath. David leaned forward, kissed the back of Matteo’s neck. 

“Stay like that,” David said.

“With my ass in the air?” Matteo asked, chuckling. He tried to sound a little snarky, but ended up sounding breathless again. Still, he wiggled his ass a little, looking back at David over his shoulder and grinning. 

David laughed. “Yep,” he said, and reached back to rest his hand against the rear in question and squeezed. He ran his hand over it more slowly, stroking, kneading a little, and Matteo shivered just a bit. David shifted back, leaned down to press his lips against the curve of his bum and grinned as Matteo jumped, gave a short gasp.

“David,” he said roughly, and pressed his face against his arms.

“Hey,” David said, hiding a small smile. “I’m here.”

“Mmph,” Matteo said, as David ran his hand down Matteo’s spine again. Matteo curved his back, pushed his behind up, presenting himself willingly for David’s gaze. He let David put his hands on his hips and arrange him there, too, gently push his knees apart, though he was breathing heavily by the time David was finished and trailed his fingers down the inside of his thigh. His body was still alight from earlier, but his need had softened and settled, the need to get off not as desperate anymore.

Matteo heard David shift and reach for the tube of lube in their drawer. Then he could feel David’s slicked up fingers slide down over his bottom, and between his cheeks. One of David’s slick fingers traced down the crease of Matteo’s buttocks, brushing over the sensitive pucker, making Matteo gasp. David rubbed deliciously slowly around Matteo’s exposed hole.

Matteo buried his face in his pillow, groaning at the feel of David’s fingers brushing teasingly along the seam of his testicles. He shifted desperately, shamelessly lifting his hips to give David better access. 

They hadn’t done this a lot, they usually didn’t bother to put the time and energy to prepare for it. Which was why Matteo thought it was a great idea to do it now, because it would feel special, unusual, and the rawness of getting fucked was definitely something he wanted when he was like this, tired and overwhelmed and wanting David to make the decisions.

Matteo clenched as David reached his goal, and Matteo let out a low breath. David stroked over his hole with one knuckle, then kept moving his finger down, let it press in against the place right behind his balls. Matteo shuddered as David’s fingers curled gently against Matteo’s balls, stroking and squeezing them, before he skimmed his slick finger back up to his hole, stroking it back and forth, not pushing it in against him. Matteo gave a harsh, stuttering breath and shifted on his knees, not pulling away or pushing back, just moving, felt the clench of his hole as David’s finger sat there and a shiver rolled through his shoulders.

“You good?” David asked.

“Mmm,” Matteo said. He shivered again, shoulders hunching as he squeezed the pillow mercilessly. Heat blazed through him, both embarrassment and anticipation. He turned his head a little so it pressed his cheek against the bed and took a deep breath. His fingers clenched in the blankets beneath his head. “So good.” 

He wanted more, though. Finally, Matteo could hear David reaching for the lube again, then he slid his fingers down over Matteo’s ass. His fingers were wet and dripping with the lube and Matteo jumped as they brushed his hole. 

“Don’t worry, Matteo, I’m right here.” He turned his hand, pressed just his lube-slick thumb against Matteo’s hole, pushed in against it.

“I know,” Matteo said, and then gasped, “I—” his breath shuddered, “—know that, David.”

“Good,” David said, softly, “then relax.”

Matteo took a deep breath and did, and David’s thumb sank into him, past the tight ring of muscle. He pushed it further in, stroking lightly, and Matteo made another rough sound low in his chest and rocked slightly on his knees, but otherwise stayed still. David stroked his free hand down the outside of his thigh, soothingly. 

David kept at that for a few moments, moving his thumb back and forth, sliding in an even rhythm, until Matteo sighed, tilting further down against the bed, butting up against his arms so that his hair trailed over them. 

Fuck, Matteo needed more. David didn’t stop the constant movement of his fingers, even as Matteo began to shake and shudder, gasping more regularly. 

It seemed like David was avoiding his prostate, but Matteo’s still-hard cock was still twitching a little, scattering little drops of pre-come against the bed whenever Matteo squirmed or it leapt against his stomach. Matteo was relaxed now, enough that his body felt eager around David’s finger, the fluttering muscles beginning to feel like they were clinging to him, pulling him in. 

Matteo was muttering to himself, but he was hardly aware what he was saying. 

It was so good. Matteo felt David’s fingers fill him up and nothing else mattered. David gave a shallow little thrust in with his fingers before nearly pulling back out. Matteo gasped.

His hips jerked, his cock throbbing as David’s fingers stroked against him. Matteo shamelessly pressed back against David’s fingers, eyes squeezed shut and panting as sensation crashed over him. Still, he wanted more. Needed more.

“David! Fuck. More! Please.”

David slid his fist along Matteo’s cock, dabbling his fingertips through the moisture gathered at the tip and smearing it along Matteo’s throbbing length, ripping a gasp from Matteo’s lips.

“Fuck,” Matteo moaned. He rocked back, matching the rhythm of David’s thrusting finger. When he pushed forward, he slid through the loose circle of David’s slick fingers. It wasn’t quite enough to bring him off, but he was close… so close.

David kept working him until he was trembling and slick with sweat. His throat ached and his breath was ragged.

David let go of Matteo’s cock, balancing himself with his right hand on Matteo’s hip as he got to his knees. His other hand kept working Matteo open further, twisting and pumping in a slow rhythm. Then he curved his fingers in, grazing them against Matteo’s prostate, and Matteo jolted and groaned. “Fuck, David, please…”

David pulled his fingers away, and Matteo moaned, shifted back a little.

“You’ll get what you want in a second,” David murmured, and Matteo heard him opening the lube bottle again, probably to smear lube down over his strapon, making sure it was wet and dripping with it, then he could feel how David lined himself up.

Matteo gasped as he felt David push against him, and his body tightened, clenched down around David’s cock. David held Matteo steady and Matteo let out a breath, dropped his chest down against the blankets a bit more. He had to remind himself to breathe as David held his gaze and began to push forward. The air was too thick and caught in his throat, but everything felt amazing. His body was beyond ready, easily opening before David’s firm, gliding push. 

David pulled back. Then he slid into Matteo and held there, for a moment, two, until Matteo gave a low, needy, helpless groan. Matteo was certain he had never known pleasure like this before. Being filled up like this. It was always so much and so good with David and he just melted for it. He loved it, he loved the feeling of David’s cock inside him, the feeling of David’s fingers and tongue. The way he opened him up so sweetly, took his time and made him see stars.

He’d never felt love like this.

Never felt so good, so high. He saw white, fell into that golden warmth, forgot himself. Forgot all of his responsibilities because he was safe, he was in David’s arms and he knew David would look after him. Always did.

David kept rocking slightly into him, shallowly in and out. Matteo was so hot inside, and he wanted _ more, more, more_. He didn’t need to say that, though. David knew. David knew what he could take.

Also, the way David held back and restrained them both, made Matteo feel hot all over. He groaned. The slide into him was much easier, now, slick and welcoming. He desperately wanted to let himself move, to be more involved in the action. 

He stayed still despite the little movements he made—rocking on his knees, panting against his arms. It felt like he was clinging to David’s cock in need.

“I’m going to go harder now,” David finally said. “Get ready.”

Oh, fuck, _ yes_. Matteo nodded, blew his breath out. “I’m ready.”

“Good,” David muttered. He tightened his hand just slightly on Matteo’s hip, and shoved into him.

The air was pushed out of Matteo, but he hardly noticed anything through the haze of pleasure that shot through him when David pushed deep inside him, the slick slide of his cock burning inside. He was rubbing along the soft bundle of nerves that was Matteo’s prostate like a velvet finger, sending bright bursts of pleasure through Matteo’s pelvis with each punch of David’s hips.

Matteo gasped and shuddered and arched his back, pushing his behind up into David. David held that position, thrusting in and out, going a bit deeper each time until Matteo was gasping on every thrust, panting against the bed, his cock painting the bed with pre-come with every thrust that jolted him forward.

Matteo was so close to coming. Pleasure was a tight, flaming coil deep within him, radiating from the spot where David’s cock slid in and out of him. “David,” he muttered in desperation. “I’m… I’m…” He panted, shivered.

The bed creaked and groaned with their pounding rhythm, but David didn’t speed up. He worked his cock in and out with those deep, plunging, steady thrusts. “Yeah,” David pressed out. He stilled his movements. “You’re close. Do you want to come with me fucking you?”

“Yes,” Matteo rasped, desperate for David to move. “David. Yes. Please fuck me. I want to come with you, with you fucking me. Hard. David.” His voice broke a little, roughly.

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get,” David said, and his voice was gentle, but shaking. He took a deep breath, pulled out of Matteo halfway, and then shoved back in. And again. 

Matteo groaned and shuddered. David held him steady for each thrust. He was pounding him hard, pulling out then in again, nailing his prostate with each roll of his hips. It felt good, unbelievably good, it made pleasure spark and crest all through him. Matteo gasped and moaned under David, groaning on each thrust in. There was no place for anything but David and his cock right now. Normally Matteo talked a lot in bed, hot, breathless praise, random observations, jokes, dirty, filthy compliments, or sweeter things, warm and sometimes half-embarrassed, but right now he was just moaning on each deep thrust, and there were no words.

Matteo wondered in a fleeting moment if he would get off without a hand on his cock, that didn’t happen often, but he was pretty sure he could, right now. He was so close now, and his groans spilled out of him in a constant babbling stream. 

David held him, and kept pushing into him, and finally, _ finally_, the overwhelming pleasure pushed Matteo over the edge. He tensed, his body tightening as his eyes squeezed shut, and then came, gasping out a groan that was more of a full-voiced breath than anything, his body spasming helplessly in David’s grip. David held him as he shook with his arm tight under his chest. His cock pulsed as pleasure ripped up his spine and stole his breath, splashing warm, slick spurts of come on the bed. It felt as if it went on for hours, his muscles rippling, clenching and unclenching around David’s still thrusting cock. 

David kept rolling his hips slowly, working Matteo through his climax, and Matteo gave a low, helpless noise, still breathless and trembling and his cock leaking come in tired spurts.

David muttered something inaudible. And Matteo jerked his hips, moaned and dug his nails into the bed. He was so high, he hardly knew up from down. He was floating, far away. The only thing he knew was the touch of David’s kiss and the throbbing between his legs and the melting of his heart. 

All he saw was blankness and he only knew pleasure.

**David**

David watched Matteo, moving his hips in slight increments, awed by that, Matteo coming like that, gasping raggedly as David worked him from the inside out even as he shook and shuddered through the aftershocks, open and willing for him and far gone on sensation, completely at his mercy, trembling and shaking and trusting himself to David’s hold. David closed his eyes, buried his face in Matteo’s hair, the rough softness of it, the warm skin of his neck, just behind his ear, while Matteo probably was still too lost in pleasure to make much of the gesture.

Matteo was so incredible. So amazing. David couldn’t believe it sometimes. _ Fuck. _

David took a moment to watch him. This was one of David’s favorite positions. Matteo on his hands and knees, looking amazing. When Matteo was trembling slightly less, though his breath was still coming in hard, heavy pants, David carded one hand through his hair, stroking it lightly. 

“Matteo,” David breathed, cupping Matteo’s face. Matteo turned his head and lifted his hazy eyes to David’s and smiled that dopey smile, all light and bright in the dim lighting of their bedroom.

“You all right, sweetheart?” David asked, kissing Matteo’s nose, “nothing hurts? Wasn’t too much?” Matteo shook his head. He looked like he was trying to form a sentence but his eyes were dazed and nothing came out.

“It’s okay baby, you’re okay,” David leaned down and kissed him again.

Matteo looked so good like this. So hot. And fuck, David wanted to come again, so badly. “Matteo...” He had no idea what to say, his heart jumped and pounded in his chest like it was running five times faster than normal. 

Matteo turned his head and looked at him, and gave him a slow grin. “Your turn again, huh?” He still looked dazed but not totally lost. His body was slack, pliant against David’s as David pulled out, and God, the sight of Matteo’s dusky red, fucked-out hole stretched open around David’s cock, slick and glistening with lube—David swallowed and pushed back in, slow, to watch his cock disappear into Matteo’s body. Matteo groaned a little, but his body stayed lax, limp, relaxed and slick.

David pulled out again and started to take off his strap-on with shaky hands. He needed more sensations than he could get from that.

“Do you wanna –”

Matteo turned over and looked at him. His eyes were shining. “I want to suck your cock again,” he whispered.

And oh. David almost fainted from how fast all his blood redirected downwards. He leaned back on the bed.

Matteo crawled over him, kneeled before him, seeming totally focused on David. “You’re so swollen and hard,” Matteo muttered, as if in awe, rubbing his thumb over him. 

David's breath hitched, and he shivered. Matteo groaned, and then there was a moment of stillness before David could feel the hot puff of Matteo's breath against him. David’s back arched, arse pressing back toward Matteo. Matteo made a noise like he was drowning before suddenly he was there, face pressed against David, tongue tracing a lazy pattern over him.

It felt amazing. Matteo’s mouth was bliss. David focused on the pleasure in the pressure from Matteo’s tongue. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the rhythm of being sucked into that warm wet heat, the smooth slide of it, the friction, the knowledge that this was Matteo here with him, here between his thighs.

David keened, hips rocking before Matteo grasped them firmly, pushing them down against the bed as his tongue continuing its maddening path. It was hot, smooth where it touched. David pushed back again, and Matteo moaned and pulled away long enough to look up at him. “Fingers?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

Matteo eased a finger into him, next to his tongue. The vibrations shot up David's spine, and his fingers and toes clenched in response. It was easy to lose time. David's entire being was focused on Matteo; how Matteo's tongue alternately pressed and flickered against him, fingers moving inside. He was gasping, light headed with the feeling that he couldn't get a deep enough breath, as if Matteo was stealing it with each stroke of his tongue. His skin prickled with heat. He arched into Matteo’s fingers and mouth and fisted his hands in Matteo’s hair again. 

Matteo was relentless, pressing harder and harder against him. And David was close, so close. The strap on had pressed against him, lighting fires though his body, and making him desperate for his own release so he knew this wasn’t going to take long. He shivered, and moaned and rocked against Matteo. He knew he should be embarrassed about some of the noises he was making. He didn’t care. 

Matteo pulled back for a moment, breathing heavily as he kept moving his fingers. His chin was slick. His lips were swollen. David whimpered.

“Getting close?” Matteo whispered, and David shivered.

David swallowed around the heaviness in his throat, feeling his skin heat at Matteo's question. “Yeah.” He was panting. His thighs were trembling.

“God, I want you to come in my mouth,” Matteo muttered. 

David nodded because he didn’t trust his voice.

Matteo smiled a shaky smile, then he buried his face between David’s legs again, licking and sucking his cock. David could hear Matteo’s rasping breaths and found himself matching his thrusts to them instinctively.

Matteo started to thrust harder with his tongue and his fingers together. David couldn’t take it. The heat coiled in his stomach. Every motion Matteo made felt so good. The pleasure was too intense. It was not going to last. Matteo’s mouth and tongue were so wet and hot that it wasn’t long before David felt like he’d turned to all heat and pleasure and sparks, felt it twisting and welling inside him, the heat and pulsing pressure.

David came as he was gasping. His muscles squeezed down inside in a series of spasms that left him delirious. The orgasm rolled through his whole body, white-hot, tapering off to warm-fuzzy. He shivered in the aftershocks, drowned in the bliss. Matteo growled and lapped up everything David had to give him.

By the time Matteo withdrew, David was wrecked. He was a mess that couldn’t put a sentence together to save his life. Matteo stared at him with glassy eyes and puffed up lips, looking pretty far gone, too. Matteo pulled him close, kissed his temple. 

David stayed like that a little, panting, then he noticed that Matteo was very hard. Again. Of course. “Ungh. Do you want to fuck me?” David muttered, a little too blissed out to manage to do anything physical, like jerking Matteo off.

Matteo let out a shaky sigh. “Nah, I’m so close.”

“Again? So soon?”

Matteo blushed. “Yeah, I’ll just…” He leaned closer, hid his face in David’s neck, shoved a hand down between his legs and jerked off. David could hardly believe that Matteo had it in him. David could hardly talk, just muttered something inaudible. His head was still spinning.

Matteo came shortly after that, with a broken whine, spilling come over his hand and both of them. He leaned over David and just lay there, shifted his hips just a bit, but that was all. David felt like he slowly came back down, drifted back to earth, almost, half-shaking and shivery, and opened his eyes. He pulled Matteo closer. “Come here.”

Matteo nodded a little, breathed in, a deep and shuddering, and moved closer.

Right now, he only had the energy to lie there, almost passed out with Matteo. They couldn’t stay in this sticky mess forever, of course. Just a little longer. 

David settled onto the bed beside Matteo and pulled him forward into a kiss. Matteo made a noise, leaned in, opened his mouth for David, and David kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue over Matteo’s bottom lip, back into the heat of his mouth.

David kissed him for another long few moments, losing track of time in the touch of his mouth, the way he tasted. Matteo clutched him closer, and David could feel his trembling easing, felt him relaxing even further.

His head was swimming with the warmth of it, the way Matteo felt against him, the intensity of all of it, everything they’d done together, and this softness after all of it. David felt loose and easy in his own skin, warm and satisfied, and now Matteo’s mouth was on his, clever and insistent and generous and hot, and David just wrapped his arm around him and hung on, reveling in the kiss.

Eventually, David got his mind back together, forced himself to pull away from Matteo’s generous mouth. He blinked his eyes open to see Matteo in front of him, his eyes closed so that his eyelashes were flat and dark across his cheeks. David found his eyes drawn to the slick swollenness of Matteo’s lips and swallowed, told himself to focus, met Matteo’s eyes just as they were fluttering back open. They looked a little bit more aware, but still dazed, hazy, blue slits beneath dark eyelashes.

David swallowed and said “Hey,” low and soft, smiling a little.

Matteo blinked at him, swallowed, swiped his tongue against his bottom lip in a move that made David’s stomach twist up with heat at the sight of it, the slick red of his tongue over the damp puffy softness of his lips, framed by the dramatic dark slashes of his facial hair. “Hey,” he said, hoarsely, rough and low.

“That was awesome,” David murmured, bringing his hands up again and kissing Matteo’s cheek as he cupped them against his jaw, then moving his lips up to his forehead.

“Fuck, yeah,” Matteo murmured hazily, and smiled that lopsided smile of his.

David traced his hand down over Matteo’s chest. “I guess we did pretty well, being tired and all.” He brought Matteo in closer, grazed his mouth over his cheekbone. “You were fucking amazing.”

“Glad to be of service,” Matteo said, slurring the words a little, that smile still soft and lazy, going all crooked. He leaned in, wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders, the back of his neck. He gave David that soft, sloppy little private grin, and kissed David’s jaw, nosing in against his neck. David’s heart leapt, squeezed and turned over, because he was pretty sure that smile was just for him, when they were like this, and it gave him little flutters in his chest and stomach every time he saw it. Matteo’s muscles felt loose and relaxed under his hands.

“Well, I’m definitely happy with the service,” David told him, pressing his face into Matteo’s hair, still holding him tight.

Matteo gave a quiet little laugh against his neck. “Don’t want a refund?” he murmured.

“Nope, I’m good,” David said. He traced his hand down over Matteo’s back, was surprised by how limp Matteo went, how he relaxed still further. He kissed Matteo’s lips, lightly, ducking his head down to the side to find them. 

He pushed Matteo’s sweaty dark blonde hair back off his forehead, stroking his fingers through it, against his skin.

Matteo looked happy and loose and dazed and relaxed. David rolled over on his back, knowing that Matteo would follow him if he tugged, and he did, settling onto David’s chest, resting his cheek there when David stroked his hair, tugged his head down onto his body. They stayed like that for a long moment, quiet, Matteo breathing low and easy, the warm air puffing over David’s skin as David stroked his fingers slow and soft through his sweaty hair. Matteo was lying in between David’s legs, and David had rarely felt him this relaxed before, this loose and free of tension, like not even his mind was struggling at anything. David drew on his back with his fingers, patterns and shapes for no eyes to see.

“I’m pretty sure I’d be happy no matter what, just because it’s you,” David said, and he could hear his voice, too emotional, full with it and a little unsteady, but still firm, even and soft. 

“So it’s not like you keep me around just because I’m a good fuck, then?” Matteo chuckled.

“Oh, you got me,” David grinned. “In fact, I should probably have told you this sooner, but the only reason I’m with you is that you’re good in bed and easy. And you’re cheaper than a prostitute.” The joke sounded better in his head than when he said it out loud. Luckily, Matteo didn’t seem to mind.

“What?” Matteo squealed, mock offended.

David had to fight a chuckle back. “Well, maybe not that much cheaper. But with your blue eyes and pretty face you’re worth it.”

Matteo grinned, and scoffed. His face was an amazing thing, fondly amused and raw and emotional at the same time. 

“Oh, my God, David,” he said, sounding a little strangled, and then put his head down and laughed, big deep laughs that sounded real and awkward and wonderful, and David put his arms around him and snickered helplessly himself, like the switch for him to laugh, too, had been triggered just by Matteo’s honest laughter, so deep and real he was almost gasping for air.

“So, you would pay for me, huh?”

“Well, obviously,” David said dryly, “You’re a great fuck,” and that made Matteo laugh again, until he was shaking against David’s chest and stomach. David nosed into his hair, just above his ear, murmured, “You really are.”

Matteo snorted, and David curled his arms around him a little tighter, held him, grinning into his hair, until Matteo’s laughs tapered off, until he was just chuckling a little against David’s chest. He let his breath out, slowly—he was so glad he had managed to put a grin on Matteo’s face, made him laugh.

“Yeah, you’re lucky you get this all for free,” Matteo murmured.

“I am,” David said, seriously, “lucky.” He reached down, tilted Matteo’s face up toward him a little, again. “Very lucky,” he told him with pure honesty.

And damn, that was an understatement. He would never be able to tell Matteo just how much he made David feel warm and amazingly lucky. 

“I am, too,” Matteo murmured, his mouth pressed against David’s chin. He moved closer, pressed his lips against the center of David’s palm. “And this - “ he waved his hand over the bed, “wasn’t so bad.”

“Not so bad, huh?” David smiled. “I’m glad it was okay.”

“Better than okay,” Matteo assured him fervently.

“All right,” he said. “Better than okay.”

“Much better,” Matteo muttered, and let his arm settle loosely around the back of David’s shoulders as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to David’s neck.“I got my mind off things, too,” he said, and muffled a yawn. “It’s not like the stress is _ gone _, I just got... room to think. I guess I still need to do something about my sleeping. Or lack of sleep.” 

“Probably,” David nodded, raising a teasing eyebrow. “I can help. I won’t mind luring you to bed early, you know.” 

Matteo scoffed, holding him closer. “I bet you won’t.”

They stayed there for a few more minutes without speaking, or even moving. Matteo lay with his head pillowed in David’s shoulder, his eyes lazy and half-lidded as one hand moved slowly over David’s collarbone, down his chest. David felt so good, so warm and overwhelmed with pleasure and satisfaction, with affection for Matteo, that he felt like he might be glowing with it. With Matteo sprawled out over him, breathing evenly and slowly, and how good, satisfied and sated, David felt himself, he didn’t want to move. He felt like he was melting under Matteo’s weight, soaking down into the bed. He ran his fingers along the back of Matteo’s neck, rubbing firmly, and Matteo sighed. David could feel him smile lazily against his skin. Matteo’s eyes gradually drifted closed, and David wasn’t sure how awake he was, though his fingers were still moving over David’s chest, stroking drowsily along his stomach.

David stroked his hair and Matteo made a quiet, appreciative noise and turned his head toward David, letting him continue to stroke his fingers back over his head, along the back of his neck.

David kept stroking him, slow, rhythmic, and it felt calming, almost hypnotic, probably for both of them. Matteo turned toward him a little more, his face resting against David’s shoulder, and gave a long, slow breath, letting his arm settle over David’s chest. Matteo yawned.

“Tired?” David asked, still stroking his hair.

“Yeah. Told you.” Matteo pressed his lips lightly to the skin of David’s chest, then he rested his head on David’s chest.

“Yeah, just checking,” David said, and he could hear a smile in his voice. His hand settled on the back of Matteo’s neck.

It usually took Matteo a long time to fall asleep, not to mention how late he stayed up out of his bed working most nights. However, now he felt almost impossibly soft and relaxed in David’s arms. He looked sated and relaxed. _ So, so _ relaxed. His head, the weight of his body, felt heavier and heavier on David’s. 

Matteo’s soft warmth, and floppy, blissed-out limbs worked their magic on David too. He felt his own body softening into sleepy peace, breaths matching to Matteo’s soft puffs, and it wasn’t long before David could feel himself following him into sleep.

Evening sex, and this sleepy cosy aftermath, was almost better than morning wake up sex. Having Matteo this soft and sleeping so peacefully in his arms made David feel good. It was good to finally see his restless boyfriend so gentle and relaxed in his sleep. 


End file.
